


Creature of the Sea

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dominant Will Graham, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Non-Human Will Graham, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Submissive Hannibal Lecter, Supernatural Elements, Top Will Graham, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is a slut, he's in a human form when they have sex though, it's all consensual though, will calls hannibal "good boy", will graham is some kind of sea creature thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannibal had never been a fan of the ocean, but he needed to get rid of a dead body and figured it would be an easy place to dump it.  He never could have predicted the beautiful creature that appeared from the depths and devoured it- nor could he have predicted where things would go from there.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198
Collections: Anonymous





	Creature of the Sea

Hannibal Lecter was many things. Everyone knew that he was a talented psychiatrist. Most people knew that he had, before that, been a renowned surgeon. And a significant portion of Baltimore’s high society knew, due to his dinner parties, that he was a skilled chef. There was one aspect of his life, however, that nobody knew. Hannibal had taken great care to ensure that no one ever discovered his hobby of murder and mutilation. Which was why, when an unexpected voice came from behind him mere moments after he’d finished dumping a body over the side of his boat, his first reaction was to reach for the scalpel still hidden up his sleeve.

“Nice night, isn’t it?” The voice had asked. Hannibal’s body tensed imperceptibly, wrapping his fingers around the scalpel with a practiced ease as he turned to face the speaker. He was alone on this boat, he _knew_ he was, and yet there was no denying that someone had spoken. It took only a moment for his eyes to fall on the man in question. He was mostly submerged, arms folded over the back of the boat while he looked up at Hannibal with a small smirk on his lips.

He didn’t… seem to have noticed anything. He clearly hadn’t gotten here on Hannibal’s boat (or, rather, the boat that Hannibal was borrowing; he certainly didn’t spend enough time on the water to necessitate buying a craft of his own). If he hadn’t seen Hannibal dumping the body overboard then… but no. If the police did end up finding the body- if perhaps it washed ashore or was happened upon by an unlucky fisherman- then surely this man would make the connection between the dead body on the news and the strange man who had been on the water in the middle of the night wearing a three-piece suit and carrying no fishing equipment.

He would have to eliminate the possible witness.

These deliberations took only a few seconds, and then Hannibal was flashing the strange man a congenial smile. “A beautiful night indeed,” he agreed. “Is your boat somewhere around here?” He didn’t see a boat, but it _was_ a rather foggy night, so it was entirely possible it was just shrouded in the mist.

“No,” the man said, his lips quirking up in a mischievous smile.

Hannibal blinked. It didn’t sound like he was lying, but there was no way the man had swum this far from shore without a vessel of some kind. He didn’t even look out of breath. “Would you like to come aboard?” he offered, taking a step closer and bending down to extend a hand.

The man’s smile widened, now looking more like a smirk. “No thanks,” he said, unfolding his arms and pushing off from the boat. Hannibal stared after him, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do now. He couldn’t let him leave, but how was Hannibal to stop him? It wasn’t as though he could get in the water after him, not when Hannibal was still wearing his heavy three-piece suit and the man was obviously a skilled swimmer.

Instead, Hannibal just leaned against the railing of the small boat and watched him, wondering how on earth he was going to get the upper hand. (It certainly didn’t help that the man was so unfairly attractive. Hannibal hadn’t even noticed it at first, far too concerned with the logistics of murdering him, but now Hannibal could see the way the water glistened in the moonlight as it ran off his chest and it was _very_ distracting.)

There was a long moment of silence while they both remained there, the man doing lazy backstrokes in the water while Hannibal gazed down at him with calculation and no small amount of admiration. There was something odd about the way he swam. He had a quiet confidence, an almost inhuman grace, that had Hannibal’s hands itching for a sketchbook so he could try to capture it.

“Thank you for the offering, by the way,” the man said almost conversationally.

Hannibal blinked. “Offering…?” he repeated, trying to figure out what he could be referring to.

“Your little ‘gift,’” he clarified.

Hannibal’s lips threatened to turn downwards in a frown,but he managed to retain his stoic expression. He hadn’t given this man anything, except, perhaps… but no, he couldn’t be referring to the body. Why would he have approached Hannibal at all if that were the case? And there was no way to interpret a dead body as a gift, not when it was dumped into the ocean so unceremoniously. If he’d made a tableaux of it, then perhaps, but this time he hadn’t done anything of the sort.

“Oh, I know you didn’t _mean_ it as an offering,” the man added, swimming closer to the edge of the boat again. “No need to worry about that. There were no… misunderstandings there. Still, it was much appreciated. One can only eat so much fish before getting tired of the taste.”

This statement was punctuated with a wide grin, only this time Hannibal was close enough to see that there was nothing remotely _human_ about it. His teeth were rough, jagged, and dispersed unevenly through his mouth rather than being lined up all in a row. It was far more reminiscent of a shark’s mouth than a human’s, and Hannibal couldn’t tear his eyes away. Those lips- those deliciously pink, _kissable_ lips- had been hiding a monster.

“You aren’t human,” he surmised quietly.

“No,” the man admitted. A pause, and then, “would you still like me to come aboard?”

Hannibal was nodding before he even realized he was doing it. The man smiled again, this time with closed lips, and extended a hand. Hannibal took it, helping the man aboard with reverence in his gaze.

The man had legs, which was… not entirely unexpected. Hannibal had half been expecting for him to have a tail like a mermaid, but his legs looked just as human as the rest of him. The man was also naked, which really _shouldn’t_ have come as a surprise, but which had Hannibal blushing pink and averting his gaze nonetheless.

“My name is Hannibal,” he offered, releasing the man’s hand once he was fully onboard the boat. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

“Hannibal,” the man said, as if turning that word over on his tongue. “Doctor Lecter. A doctor of what, if I may ask?”

“Previously, surgery. Now I’m a psychiatrist.” There was a brief pause, and then, “May I ask your name? Assuming you have one, that is; I’m not overly familiar with...”

That was an understatement. Until five minutes ago, Hannibal had harbored no suspicions that sentient creatures _existed_ apart from humans. Now he was talking to one.

“I suppose I don’t have a name, not in the sense that you humans do. My sense of self is more… abstract. If you’d like something to call me, you can call me Will.”

“Will,” Hannibal repeated, nodding once. “I like it.”

Will raised an eyebrow as he stood up from the floor of the boat. This had the unfortunate side effect of putting Hannibal- who was still crouching down from having helped him onto the boat, at just about dick level. He scrambled to his feet, suddenly unable to look Will in the face.

Hannibal had known he was attracted to men for most of his life- _pansexual_ was the term he would use if he ever felt the need to describe it- but his few sexual dalliances in the past had been with women. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, simply that he had never felt a need to act on his urges before. This was easily the closest he had ever been to another man’s cock and he had been entirely unprepared for how flustered it would make him. He could usually maintain his stoicism effortlessly, yet throughout this entire interaction he felt like he had been on the back foot.

“Well,” Will said dryly. “If _you_ like it.”

It took Hannibal a moment to remember what they had been talking about- oh yes, his name- and he shook his head to clear it. “I just meant- it suits you, that’s all.”

At that, the corners of Will’s lips curled up in a smile. “Hmm.” He moved closer, crossing the few feet between them until he was practically pressed up against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal found himself frozen in place, unable to move as his heart hammered loud enough that he was sure Will would be able to hear it. The other man leaned in until his lips almost brushed the skin of Hannibal’s ear. 

“You know what suits _you_?” Will murmured against his ear. “That pretty little blush of yours.”

With that, he cupped Hannibal’s crotch in one hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. Hannibal let out a rather undignified squeak at that, and then Will was stepping away from Hannibal, brushing past him without another word. Hannibal remained frozen in place. There was no way he had imagined that, and yet there was no universe in which Will- in which this _beautiful_ monster, this Botticelli painting come to life- could really have just said that. Hannibal was by no means an unattractive man- in fact, he knew many people would say he was rather stunning- but he would never have imagined himself capable of drawing in a creature such as this.

He took several moments to calm his racing heart before turning around on unsteady feet. What he saw then made his mouth drop open in shock. Will was sprawled out on the white vinyl seats, looking for all the world as though he belonged there. His legs were spread in a way that, even if he _had_ been wearing clothes, would have been obscene. As it was, he was naked as the day he was born, seawater glistening on his skin, flaccid cock displayed beautifully between his thighs. There was no shame or embarrassment in his face as he met Hannibal’s gaze, only amusement. His eyebrows raised in a silent invitation.

Hannibal stepped forward on trembling legs. The moon above them seemed to have broken through the clouds, silvery beams falling on Will like a spotlight from the heavens. Hannibal could see thin, reddish-pink slits on the side of his neck where his gills must be, and his skin seemed to have an almost iridescent sheen, but otherwise he never would have been able to guess Will was anything but human. Hannibal slowly lowered himself to his knees before him, looking up at Will for direction.

That was another reason Hannibal had never been with a man before. He had always known, deep down, that he craved to _submit_. Until now, he had never found a man worth submitting to. But Will had a quiet confidence to him that demanded Hannibal’s attention. Even if he _had_ been human, Hannibal was sure he would have found himself on his knees. As it was, he hadn’t stood a chance.

Still, he hesitated. “I- I’ve never-” he stammered. He wanted this- and _oh_ how he wanted this, he hadn’t even realized how desperately he needed it until he was already on his knees- but he was also terrified. What if he was bad at this? What if he _disappointed_ Will? He wasn’t certain he’d be able to live with himself if he did.

“Shh,” Will soothed him, rubbing circles on his cheek with the pad of one thumb. Hannibal leaned into the touch, letting his eyes flutter shut. “I know. You don’t have to be nervous. I’ll be right here to guide you through it.”

Strangely enough, that did soothe Hannibal, although his eyes flew back open. “You’ve done this before, then,” he said. “With other people.”

He knew he had no right to be jealous. He’d only met Will ten minutes ago, after all. But the thought that anyone else had seen Will like this made his blood boil.

Will smiled softly, his thumb trailing down Hannibal’s cheek until it caught on the edge of his lip and tugged down. “I’ve slept with many people,” he told him gently. “Does that bother you?”

Hannibal could feel his face flushing red as he ducked his head and avoided Will’s gaze. _Yes_ , he wanted to say, but he was ashamed to admit it.

Yes, because Will was the first person to do this for him and Hannibal had wanted that to be mutual.

Yes, because the thought of Will’s hands touching someone else made him want to skin them alive so they would never know his touch again.

Yes, because he had known Will for all of ten minutes and already felt like he belonged to him.

Then there were soft hands running through his hair, _petting_ him, and Hannibal the vague notion that he should be offended that Will was treating him like a pet. Instead, he found himself relaxing into the touch. “I- I apologize for overreacting. And I’m sorry if I’ve ruined the mood-”

He was cut off by Will’s hand in his hair tugging him upwards, gently but firmly forcing him to meet Will’s eye. The other man was smiling softly down at him with fondness in his gaze. His other hand, he realized- the one not still entangled in Hannibal’s hair- was slowly stroking his own dick.

“Stop apologizing,” Will told him, his voice soft but the order clear. “Isn’t there something better you could be doing with that pretty little mouth of yours?”

Hannibal inhaled sharply, his eyes falling from Will’s face to the half-hard cock that hung only inches away from him. It was hairless and completely smooth. Uncircumcised, of course, which made sense as Will was a creature of the sea and had likely never been to a human doctor. Even though Will was only half hard, his cock was already an impressive size and Hannibal wasn’t sure he’d be able take it all in. He could feel himself blushing even as he stared, utterly captivated, at the feast before him.

He leaned in slowly, opening his mouth and scenting the air as he nuzzled Will’s cock. He could smell the other man’s arousal, but there was an almost fishy smell mixed in with it as well. He opened his mouth further and pressed a soft kiss to Will’s pink cockhead.

Will’s hand in his hair resumed its petting. “Good boy,” Will murmured as Hannibal licked up the underside of his cock with a sloppy tongue. “Such a good boy.”

The words sent a shock through Hannibal and he shivered, feeling the heat pooling in his groin. He was by no means a boy- in fact, going by appearances alone, he probably had a good ten years on Will- but the idea of being _Will’s_ boy had him tenting uncomfortably in his pants. He ached to touch himself, to at the very least take himself out of his pants to get rid of the discomfort, but he made no move to do so. Instead, he took the head of Will’s cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, doing his best to ignore the fabric pressing tightly against his own arousal. If Will had wanted him to touch himself, he would have said so.

“You know,” Will said almost conversationally, his voice not betraying at all the arousal he must be feeling, “I didn’t come here to seduce you.”

His hand was still petting Hannibal’s hair, urging him to keep going, and Hannibal leaned in closer to take as much into his mouth as he could. He could only get a little less than half of Will’s cock before he started to gag and he pulled back slightly, hoping Will wouldn’t be too disappointed.

Above him, Will was still talking. “I really did just want to thank you for the offering. It was a good meal, not quite as fresh as I would’ve liked it but still delicious. He must have been _terrified_ when you cut him open. I could taste the fear.”

Hannibal moaned around Will’s cock. God, how could Will get any more perfect than he was in this moment? He got his answer only a moment later, as Will’s hips started to shift up and thrust lightly into his waiting mouth.

“But then I saw the way you _looked_ at me.” Will’s grip in his hair was tightening, keeping Hannibal still as he thrust deeper and deeper into his throat. Hannibal gagged as the spongy head slammed against the back of his throat again and again and he tilted his head to change the angle. “I saw how much you wanted this. _Needed_ this. Needed someone to take control and teach you how to be a _good boy_.”

Hannibal was crying now, choking on Will’s dick as he struggled to breathe around it. Still, if he’d been able to move, he would have been nodding. Yes, he _did_ need this, he didn’t know _how_ he had gone for so many years without it. He had thought he had known pleasure, but no, this was so much greater than anything he had ever experienced. Worshipping this man with his mouth, letting Will _use_ him for his own pleasure while Hannibal was helpless to chase his own- this was the best feeling in the world.

“And you _are_ a good boy, aren’t you?” Will crooned. “Taking it so well for me. What would your patients think if they could see you like this? Poor Doctor Lecter, reduced to a sobbing mess on his knees with a stranger’s cock in his mouth.”

_You’re not a stranger_ , Hannibal wanted to say. _I’m not like this for everyone. It’s_ you. _I’m_ yours _._ He could not, however, say these things while Will’s cock made itself at home in his throat.

“Then again, you’d probably _like_ that, wouldn’t you? You’d want them all to see just what a good little boy you can be. So eager to please me. I’ve slept with plenty of humans before, but never one quite so submissive as you."

Hannibal moaned brokenly around his cock.

“You knew I wasn’t human and you _still_ got on your knees for me. So good for me, such a good little whore-”

Will’s words were interrupted by a full-body shudder as he came, hot and salty, down Hannibal’s willing throat. Will pulled back, releasing Hannibal’s hair, with heaving breaths. Hannibal looked up at him through teary eyes, not daring to move as he gasped down the air he so desperately needed. He swallowed, feeling the bitter substance trickling down the back of his throat, and waited for Will to say something.

It took a few moments for Will to collect himself, but then he looked down at Hannibal with a fond, indulgent smile. “That was perfect,” he said, gesturing for Hannibal to move into his lap. Hannibal complied on violently shaking legs, barely managing to stand up before he collapsed into Will’s waiting arms. Will held him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back and pressing chaste kisses to the side of his neck. “You were so good for me, darling. Was I too rough on you?”

Hannibal shook his head, pressing himself even closer against Will’s chest. He was still fully dressed, Will completely naked, and yet there was no denying which one of them held the power here. His own cock, confined in fabric, still ached with need. “Th- thank you,” he managed to croak out, his throat raw and abused.

He could feel Will’s smile against the delicate skin of his throat. The knowledge that Will could, at any moment, rip him apart with his teeth was… well, Hannibal would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that.

“You have questions,” Will said after a moment. Did he? Hannibal knew he’d had questions before, but now he was having trouble recalling them. “Don’t be afraid to ask,” Will added. “I won’t hurt you.”

Hannibal took a moment to wipe the tears and spit from his face with one sleeve. Will held him tighter, then, one hand snaking between Hannibal’s legs to gently massage his aching cock through the fabric of his pants. It didn't take long for him to come, gasping out Will’s name as did so. Then he relaxed into Will’s hold, boneless, as he waited for the stars to fade.

He didn’t know how long they lay there, but it felt like only minutes before he opened his mouth to talk. “I know you’re not human,” Hannibal began, “but what exactly _are_ you? You don’t match any legends that I’ve heard of.”

Will considered the question. “I suppose the closest thing would be a mermaid- or mer _man_ , in this case- but as you can see that’s not entirely accurate. I’m not quite sure there’s a word for what I am.”

“You live in the ocean, you have shark teeth and gills, but otherwise you seem… fairly normal.” Hannibal admitted. His voice was still raw, but he pushed past the pain. “Not ordinary- never _ordinary_ \- but you could easily be mistaken for a human. Surely you have more adaptations for living in the water than just the ones I can see.”

“Of course,” Will agreed. “I don’t look like this below the water, you know.”

Hannibal’s brows furrowed. “Oh?”

Will nodded with a huff of laughter. “I’ll tell you what. If you keep being such a good boy for me, maybe next time I’ll let you see.”

Hannibal couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him at that suggestion. The idea of a repeat performance was… well, he was far past the age when he could get hard again so soon, but his spent cock twitched in interest. “I may have to take you up on that,” Hannibal admitted, nuzzling into Will’s neck. “This was…”

“I know,” Will assured him, brushing his lips over Hannibal’s temple. “I liked it, too. And for what it’s worth? You may not have been the first human I’ve been with, but you’re certainly the only one who knew I wasn’t human before we started out.”

“The others,” Hannibal whispered. “Did you kill them?”

There was a brief pause and then a huff of laughter. “Some of them, yes,” Will admitted. “All of the ones who found out I wasn’t human. It’s been a long time, though. A very long time. Until you gave me that gift, I’d almost forgotten what human tastes like.”

“You won’t have to forget again,” Hannibal promised him. “I’ll bring you as many humans as you’d like.”

Will grinned. “Promises, promises.”

“I will,” Hannibal insisted, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He needed Will to understand that he was serious about this. “As many as you can eat.” _I’ll be good for you,_ he wanted to say. _I’ll be your good boy._

Will’s smile softened, then, and he placed a gentle kiss on Hannibal’s rubbed-raw lips. “It’s a date.” With that, he slithered out from under Hannibal and strode over to the edge of the boat, still naked and unashamed. He slipped over the railing and vanished into the murky waters below.

Hannibal watched him leave with a small, wistful smile. The horizon was starting to turn pink and orange with the first light of dawn; he must have been with Will for longer than he’d thought. This had certainly not been a turn of events he ever could have anticipated, but despite the bruising he was sure to have in his throat, he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

He smiled to himself as he turned the engine on and began to head towards shore. He would be coming back sooner rather than later, and when he did, he would bring with him a feast.


End file.
